


What's today?

by pigletxpoohbear



Series: Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigletxpoohbear/pseuds/pigletxpoohbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y/N/N-your niece/nephew's name<br/>Y/N-Your name<br/>F/AC/N-Favorite Actor or Character's Name<br/>Y/E/C-Your eye color<br/>N/N-niece or nephew</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's today?

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N/N-your niece/nephew's name  
> Y/N-Your name  
> F/AC/N-Favorite Actor or Character's Name  
> Y/E/C-Your eye color  
> N/N-niece or nephew

*a year ago*

You decided to look around the house some more after waking up in the same bed, but a different house it seemed and everything seemed to have changed in the living room. You were in the living room when you heard the front door open. You turned around and your Y/E/C eyes met pretty grayish-blue eyes that seemed kind, but seemed that this person was hurting not externally, but internally. You were glad your niece was at school already, because you didn't know what you'd do if she was in the house. It was weird seeing this man you had no idea who he was, but you were happy to see him and him you. He said, "You're awake it's been so long since I've seen you... awake and smiling. I never forgot how beautiful you were." You were confused as to who this person was. He seemed to notice the confused look on your face until it looked like something sparked in his mind. "You don't remember me. Do you?" He said this in a hurt voice and in response you shook your head no. He sighed a low sigh at your response. "I knew this would happen... I should've done something sooner and now you don't remember anything. Our life, our friendship, our...." he paused and looked at the ground "Our what?" you asked. "Our everything. I loved you for so long and now you don't remember. You don't remember any of it." he told you this and as he kept going you were more and more confused you swore you heard him say "maybe it for the best". He didn't seem dangerous well despite that he had gloves, a leather jacket and a backpack with God know what was in it, but he was guest. At this point you were just glad you were still talking. You decided since he was basically your guest you told him he should get comfortable. So he put his backpack down, but didn't take off his jacket.

**********************

You went to go make snacks when you came back he had taken his jacket off. Maybe he just got hot, no, it was something else. Something was off, but you didn't know what. It was like he was hiding something that he didn't want you to know or was it something he didn't want you to see. You asked him so many questions and he answered every one of them without hesitation.

Y/N:"Where am I?"

Bucky:"You're at home. It doesn't look like it, because I redecorated it while you were asleep."

"What did you do with my TV and what is that... thing in place of it?"

"I got rid of your TV and got you new one. It's called an HDTV. It's very popular in this time period."

"Where's Y/N/N?"

"Y/N/N is at school."

Then you realized what he said a moment ago.

"What did you mean when you said 'this time period'?"  
"What?"  
"What did you mean when you said 'this time period', is it still 1953 or was I in some sort of coma and it's nineteen fifty-something?!?"

It looked like his heart just broke into a million pieces. Those grayish-blue eyes with so much pain behind them were kind and looking at you a moment ago had looked towards the ground from sadness. The smile he had while talking to you quickly faded away into a straight face. His brown shoulder length hair covered his face and it seemed he was in pain.

Bucky:"Listen. Don't be scared okay. You might think I'm crazy, but I'm telling you the complete truth... The year is 2015. This is your house but it's been redecorated by the many people that have lived here. The world is a completely different place now, okay?"  
"It's 2015?!?! That's... that's..."  
"62 years of cryosleep."  
"Cryosleep? What the hell is that!?!"  
"It's where they freeze you in ice and you don't age and you just sit there and sleep. I finally got you out of the program last year."  
"What happened last year?"  
"......."  
"Please I need to know."  
"Hydra fell."  
"Hydra? I thought Captain America defeated Hydra in the 1940s?"  
"No. Hydra went into hiding after St... Captain America killed Red Skull the leader of the Hydra organization at the time. Hydra just spread throughout the world at that point. Into every branch of the US government. 8 people have been put into cryosleep and only 3 have been able to get out the other 5 are too dangerous to take out of cryosleep."  
"Why did you take me and Y/N/N? You could've left us and nothing would've happened you wouldn't be here helping us and would have the place to yourself there's no use in taking us out of cryosleep."  
"There is a use for you and her being in my life. There always has been. Even while I was brainwashed and used as a weapon. Seeing you and her alive gave me hope every day that there's a slight chance of us being together again, but you lost your memory and when that happens there's a slight chance you might never regain those memories. So, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt."  
"Wait are YOU the one that put me cryosleep?"  
"Yes... and no."  
"It's a yes or no question not both."  
"In this case it is. I told you they used me as a weapon. They made me kill I don't know how many people. They made me do terrible things I didn't want to do, but the one thing I regret the most was allowing them to take you and Y/N/N and let them put you in cryosleep. So, it was my body that took you, but it was not me wanting to. At first, they just wanted me to 'date' you and keep tabs on your brother who had ties in the government and they used you and your niece as leverage to keep him working for Hydra, but then I fell in love with you. I got so caught up with you and I loved life with you and Y/N/N. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I proposed causing Hydra to get suspicious. So, they decided to wipe me or brainwash me and kidnap you and your niece. I didn't realize what I'd done until last year when I started getting my memories back. I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't help you. For some reason your niece remembers me and you being together and when I use to take her to the park and how we use to play games together." Now you understood why he had so much pain hiding behind his eyes. He wasn't allowed to live his life like a normal person everything he had was taken away from him. His best friend, his girlfriend and a little girl he loved just like he would love his own daughter, but you still wondered one thing. "Why didn't your jacket off in front of me?" "Um... well. I didn't want to scare you off," he said shyly. "Why would you scare me off?" He took his glove off his right hand and showed you his hand. "This hand is normal. It's real and a part of me." Then he turned around and took his other glove off and rolled up his sleeve. His whole left arm was metal! You looked on in amazement. He kept his eyes to the floor and turned around so he was facing your direction. "This... this is a curse. I was suppose to die in a ravine not only from blood loss, but also from freezing to death or one or the other, but no they had to do more experiments."

You felt bad for.... this guy, but now that you thought of it who was this man? You can ask more questions later. You walked closer to him and wrapped your arms around him and instead of flinching or pushing you away he dug his head into your shoulder and put his arms around your waist tightly. Kind of like how a baby clings to a person. He fell on his knees and started to sob into the dress you put on earlier and you just rubbed his head.

You whispered, "It's not and never will it be your fault. I don't know who you are or anything about you, except one thing."

He looked up at you it seemed like he was afraid of what you were going to say and you just held him.

"You're a good person. You deserve to be happy just like anyone else. You weren't given a choice to do all those things, you were forced to do them and they didn't have any right to take away your freedom from you. You can't blame yourself for those things anymore."

You realized as you were talking that you were on your knees with him eye to eye. You put your hands on his face and smiled at him.

"Don't blame yourself, okay?"  
"Okay, Y/N."

You kissed him on the cheek and got up. After you were on your feet you helped him up. You both looked at the clock. It was almost time for Y/N/N to be home from school. Next thing you knew Y/N/N she ran through the door out of breath with wide eyes. They look like they'd seen a ghost.

Y/N/N:"They're coming! They... they're coming. I don't know how they found us Bucky! We need to get auntie out of her..."

Y/N/N had finally turned around seeing you up after so long of just walking past your room and kissing her good night as she slept. They burst into tears and fall to their knees sobbing. You ran to them and picked them up holding them as close as you could.

You asked them, "Who's coming?"  
Y/N/N:"Hydra."

You didn't know what to do after what Bucky (which is what you just assume his name is based off what Y/N/N said) just told you how were you going to keep Y/N/N safe. Much less, yourself. Only one thing came to mind and it seemed like the only way. He helped and saved you once, will he help you again?

You turned around looked at Bucky and said, "What do we do?"  
He was in his own world until he heard you, but after a moment he said, "You stay with me and I'll take Y/N/N to the perfect and safest place I know."  
"Which would be", you and N/N said in unison.  
"They might not be happy to see me after I shot one of them, was one punch away from killing another one..."  
"BUCKY! Can you please just tell us where?"  
He looked up and sighed, "Avengers Tower."


End file.
